Happy New Year! Whoops
by EnchanterX
Summary: New Year in the shinigami library leaves William trapped by his persuasive blond junior, eager to get his way.


There were seven minutes left on the clock within the shinigami library before the New Year broke and the ever elusive Ronald Knox was once again surrounded by admirers of the female persuasion.. Clearly fortunate for a certain professional division leader.

For now, the dark haired male was free to make small conversation with important individuals within the chain of command that could ensure further connections within the division in order to increase the amount of agents and reduce the work hours necessary to maximise efficiency within his team.

Though William considered this evening deeply important for building contacts, it seemed as if Ronald valued the night for different reasons. Even though the jade eyed male had ensured his eyes wandered over for no more than a few moments, the blond managed to catch his gaze in a lightening connection as if he knew exactly when the older male was going to glance over.

Narrowing eyes in the direction of his junior, the division leader made the mistake of exchanging a look for just a moment too long and a prospective connection he had been conversing with seemed to notice.

"That is Knox, yes? How is he working out for you Spears?"

The brilliant green orbs masked guilt perfectly as they shifted to do the exact opposite of an ashamed culprit and made a point to look the well dressed elderly male directly in the eyes with a response as proper and formulated as the reports he issued and signed without even one typo in 80 pages.

"Yes indeed, I must confess I was somewhat concerned about his active social life but to be honest his output is impossible to argue with."

That urged the raising of an eyebrow as they both now gazed upon the smiling youth making polite conversation with a receptionist from another division seeming to charm her within a few moments, a serpent making his way without suspicion, even welcomed, into a poor rabbits den.

_How long will you lead her on, Knox? _William thought to himself. _How long until you let her know that she cannot have you._

"Five minutes until the New Year everyone! Lift your hearts and your glasses and let's drink to the resolution of having a lot more sexy fun next year!"

That high pitched voice arching with the inflections of a drama queen could only belong to one individual of course. Swivelling hips worked the long blood red cocktail dress with keen precision, the slit revealing deceptively slender, feminine legs that would capture the attention of many unsuspecting victims. That was until they glanced up to see the vixen's face and were severely shocked to see that beautiful woman was instead an incredibly gay male with razor sharp teeth begging for masculine attentions in every degree possible.

With the conversation partner utterly transfixed on the slender legs of the trap, William took it upon himself to disappear swiftly before the man realised that Grell was working under his guidance, even though it was deeply clear there was no way that the crimson haired shinigami could be controlled or be conformed easily in any way, shape or form.

The thought crossed his mind though, what would happen if Ronald, who was looking up to both himself and the flamboyant red head, picked up more of Grell's behaviour..

As he turned the corner to avoid the gaze of individuals thankfully momentary distracted by the wriggling hips and 'sensual' display, William gained a mental image of Ronald in a long red satin dress, the slit cut up high on his thigh with lips coated in crimson lipstick begging to be kissed, his voice innocent and low as he sat upon the division leader's lap begging for a kiss cutely with the batting of his eyelashes while tossing the beautiful golden hair.

The thought was both frightening and strangely arousing.. If there was ever a reason that the young male had to make up for a mistake, that was going to come out as a 'punishment'.

"I was wondering where you went. Was it because Grell flashed his 'shaved' thighs off again or simply because he entered the room this time?"

The division leader didn't even need to turn to know that the sultry honey voice belonged to the blond he had been gazing at from across the room earlier. A master of social life he also seemed to be a master of appearing or disappearing just as things were getting interesting.

"I believe he did both at the same time, did he not, Mr Knox?"

Finally turning, William's keen sense of control was directly tested at the sudden close proximity of the other male, shamelessly invading his personal space as a black gloved hand was soothed over the perfectly ironed tie neatly perched upon the strong neck to remove any hope of escape. The other hand was creeping slender fingers over a well defined shoulder, slipping behind to caress the slicked back hair gently threatening it with disarray.

The section leader stood still, neither condoning nor rejecting the actions of the young male who had been dangerously playing with fire far too many times to believe he could be burned anymore.

Though their lips were brought so close and the heated breathe carrying the taste of alcohol from Ronald's lips soothed over William's mouth, the plush skin evaded the assumption of a kiss to guide over the elder shinigami's cheek, brushing barely close to his ear.

"Willi Bear... I want to do it right here..."

The revealing nickname accompanied by the declaration made an eyebrow raise, half wondering if Ronald was serious yet half knowing that he always was about such things.

Quickly and seemingly without being troubled by the closeness of the other man, William lifted a black gloved hand to press the dark framed glasses further up the bridge of his perfectly angled nose offering the eager youth a disciplined expression.

"Mr Knox, we have a clear agreement never to speak of that name in public and engaging in 'that' in a place such as this would lead to a clear breach of my condition of keeping our relationship private, which you agreed to three months ago."

The young blond's expression didn't change either, the smile was still evident even though he was clearly being turned down by the man he was seeking to capture with his charm. Ronald Knox was not about to take no for an answer. With the slow movement of his knee being pressed between William's thighs to rub gently, slowly, that innocent smile only grew.

"Now Willi Bear, no one is here to hear the nick name for one and secondly, you know that I can make a much bigger scene if I don't get what I want, don't you? Remember the elevator?"

The feel of the caress against his thigh, more sensitive than he wanted to let on, was met with the abrupt moving of the elder male that merely caused the younger to grasp more firmly upon the tie, falling forward even closer against the other male with a deep grin, enjoying the ride far too much for the cautious reaper's comfort.

The reference that the blond was making was one that he could clearly never allow himself to forget.. Thankfully the division leader had made the decision to give in before the other occupants had realised what Ronald was doing to him behind them, saving his career and reputation from certain death.

Without responding, William merely turned his head with a clear grumble, disapproving of the persuasive tactics the blond used to get his way and yet allowing himself to be tugged along like a marionette to the spontaneous puppet master's delightful demands.

"I promise to make it quick.."

Somehow the cold professional doubted that statement..

Regardless, there was nothing he could do with the voices high, counting down the last two minutes of the year loudly, shrouding the moment with a safe medium of distraction and sound as Ronald allowed a moist tongue to caress over William's cheek, tormenting the skin with a firm lick before trailing it painfully slowly, dragging it out far too long before suddenly licking against the dark haired male's sensitive ear.. 

With a sudden groan forced from the usually monotone lips, Ronald continued, nibbling firmly upon the one weakness that the cold professional had, unable to hold a straight face in the least when his ear was teased in such a manner, stroked and assaulted by a moist, hot tongue lashing so chaotically in ways he couldn't even fathom to predict.

"I love making you hard in the middle of parties, Willi Bear.. Do you think you can wait until we get home, or do you want to slip... into the bathroom?"

Even though the usually steady breaths of the serious male were chaotic and deep, reason had not left the man who tried to gather himself once again, shaking his head as if removing a daze to look upon the now innocent expression of the reaper gazing at him as if waiting for an instruction. It was clear that Ronald was playing coy, like the suggestion of going to the bathroom was devoid of innuendo, but William knew better, far better.

"I have allowed you to perform such an action, that is as far as I will go in public, Mr Knox."

Suddenly the counting down of the last ten seconds was growing louder and louder, drowning out any reasonable conversation as Ronald blew defiantly into the man's ear, making his stiff superior shudder with the cold contrast to the heated muscle that had assaulted him previously.

The deep green eyes were flashing with desire, but still reasonably controlled and clearly not wavering regardless of how the mischievous imp tried to utterly shatter his composure. However, a shift of control was necessary in order to remind Ronald who was on top every night.

Without warning the male grasped onto Ronald's shoulders forcing him against the wall as the countdown came to a close, forcing skilful lips upon their eager kin without warning in a deep, fulfilling kiss, running black gloved fingers through the messy blond hair. A knee sneaking between those slender legs as pay back eliciting a groan from the blond as it offered friction to the obviously eager heat.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The flash of fireworks was a perfect end to a perfect kiss as the slick professional allowed himself to unravel from the stunning blond parting his lips to say something witty as a single strand of dark hair threatened to fall out of place and caress against his pale forehead, though wouldn't dare to do so.

"Oh that was a perfect picture Williamu!"

That was not his voice, nor his words.

The division leader turned to see a certain flamboyant reaper eyeing a freshly taken photograph waving it triumphantly with a devious razor grin. Instead of shock the expression of the dark haired male turned deadly serious, though not making an attempt to move closer to the hip-cocking vixen.

"No one sees that, or you never see your chainsaw again Sutcliffe."

Rolling his eyes and pouting with a deeply high pitched whine babbling about how utterly stuck in the mud William was he folded the photograph and shoved it into the chest of the dress turning to cock his hip to the side dramatically looking back at them both, long crimson hair tied back but still untamed with its bouncy vibrance.

"Then I'll bring this to your office tomorrow for the exchange."

Without another word the short attention span of the flamboyant reaper seemed to be caught by another masculine male within a few seconds out of sight, causing him to bound toward the new 'love of his life' and leave William and Ronald to themselves.

The dark haired male was the first to sigh, unable to hold his frustrations within at the clear injustice of the situation.

"I swear that happens far too often with him. At this rate I will never hold that chainsaw long enough to destroy it according to legislation."

Ronald tugged the tie firmly to get the professional's attention, the cute blond's face somewhat upset, honestly this time, as he then glanced at the floor as if unable to handle the heavy gaze of the other man, playing with the dark fabric between his fingers.

"So, you really do regret the photo? You never want to tell anyone about us do you?"

William raised a dark gloved hand to capture the material and slowly tugged it away from Ronald, the saddened expression not one that he wanted to remain there and yet lies were not something the man invested in. It was clear that honesty was the best policy, even when it may hurt the one you care for.

"I do regret the photo, deeply. That is why I must destroy it."

The younger reaper's heart sank, the innocence clearly rising to the surface reflecting the raw affection he felt for his superior aching for the simple desire of being known as a couple by others, something William seemed to find 'unnecessary' no matter how many times he were to bring it up.

"But.. why?"

Even though Ronald was certain that William was acting heartless, when he finally raised those jade eyes to gaze into those of the cold professional, the smile upon William's usually emotionless face caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Clearly because my tie wasn't straight. We will make a better one."


End file.
